mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Corleone crime family
The Corleone crime family (pronounced Corr-lee-oni) is a fictional family from the novel and movie series The Godfather, where it is one of the Five Families operating in New York and in other parts of the United States. The family was formed by Vito Corleone, who fronted his operations by starting the Genco Olive Oil Company. History Formation The family traces its roots to 1920, when Vito Corleone assassinated Little Italy's padrone, Don Fanucci, and took over Fanucci's territory along with fellow hoodlums Genco Abbandando, Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio. Shortly afterward, he founded the Genco Pura Olive Oil Company as a front for his criminal activities. Around 1925, Vito formally organized the family, with Genco as his consigliere and Peter and Sal as caporegimes. They became the most powerful crime family in New York after defeating Salvatore Maranzano, a friend and ally of the late Fanucci, during the Olive Oil War in the early 1930s. It was during this time that Vito's eldest son, Sonny, made his reputation and eventually became a capo himself. The family were instrumental in establishing the Commission in 1934. The Sollozzo Plot In 1945, a business proposition from drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo nearly destroyed the family, hospitalising Don Vito and forcing his eldest son Sonny in action. The situation further escalated when the youngest Corleone brother Michael killed Sollozzo and his bodyguard, Captain McCluskey, forcing him to flee to Sicily. This event triggered the Five Families War. The war claimed the life of acting don Sonny, and the still weak Don Vito sued for peace with the other families, realising that his true enemy was Emilio Barzini, who was attempting to crush the Corleones and become the most powerful don in New York. Family divides After Don Vito's retirement, followed by his death from a heart attack in 1955, the family business was taken over by Michael, who exacted vengeance on the rival family's dons along with Moe Greene, Carlo Rizzi and Tessio for conspiring with the rival heads. After this, Michael moved the family to Las Vegas, Nevada. Michael was attempting to make his business legitimate, but was drawn back into crime after a failed attempt on his life by Miami gangster and old friend and business partner of the Corleone family, Hyman Roth, who was attempting to stop the takeover of Las Vegas. This action resulted in Roth's death as well as the death of Michael's older brother Fredo, who had unwittingly conspired against the Corleones. After Michael made the move to Nevada, Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio were allowed to form their own families. However, when Tessio's plot with Barzini to assasinate Michael was uncovered, he was killed. As a result of this, Clemenza took over the Corleone family in New York. When Clemenza died of a supposed heart attack in 1958 he was succeeded by Frank Pentangeli. At this time, the Rosato Brothers formed a rogue faction, secretely backed by Hyman Roth in an attempt to stop Michael's take-over in Las Vegas. This conflict would eventually lead to the demise of both Pentangeli and Roth. In the years that followed, Joey Zasa was eventually given the former Corleone family territories in New York by the Commission, with Michael Corleone's approval. Legitimization By 1979, the Corleone family was almost completely legitimate. Michael sold his interests in all casinos and hotels and was trying to purchase a controlling interest in Immobiliare from the Vatican. However, Joey Zasa, who was awarded the Corleone family business in New York, conspired with aging Don Altobello, and together orchestrated an assassination attempt on Michael in Atlantic City. Shortly after, Joey Zasa was killed by Michael's nephew Vincent Mancini. In 1980, Michael appointed Vincent to be his successor as the Don and head of the Corleone family, allowing him to change his name to Vincent Corleone. leadership Boss * 1920-1954 — Vito "Don Vito" Corleone — stepped down in 1954 and became consigliere. ** Acting 1945-1948 — Santino "Sonny" Corleone — murdered in 1948. * 1954-197? — Michael "Mike" Corleone — semi-retired at some point in the 1970s. ** Acting 1958-1959 — Thomas "Tom" Hagen * 197?-1979 — Joseph "Joey" Zasa — murdered in 1979. * 1979-1980 — Michael Corleone — stepped down in 1980. * 1980-1990s — Vincent "Vincenzo Corleone" Mancini Street boss The street boss was a title created by Michael Corleone to insulate himself from criminal activities. The street boss controlled the NYC activities as a real boss, but under the orders of Michael. * 1955-1958 — Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza — died of natural causes in 1958. * 1958-1959 — Frank "Frankie Five Angels" Pentangeli — turned informant in 1959, commited suicide. * 1959-1961 — Fausto D. "Nick" Geraci Jr. — demoted, murdered in 1964. Underboss * 1940-1948 — Santino "Sonny" Corleone — murdered in 1948. * 1948-1950 — Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza * 1950-1954 — Michael "Mike" Corleone * 1955-1959 — Frederico "Fredo" Corleone — murdered in 1959. * 1959-197? — Albert "Al" Neri Consigliere * 1920-1945 — Genco Abbandando — died of cancer in 1945. ** Acting 1945 — Thomas "Tom" Hagen * 1945-1954 — Thomas "Tom" Hagen — demoted in 1954. * 1954-1955 — Vito "Don Vito" Corleone — died of natural causes in 1955. * 1959-197? — Thomas "Tom" Hagen — died of natural causes. * 1980-unknown — Michael "Mike" Corleone — retired at some point and moved to Sicily, died of natural causes in 1997. Capos The Bronx faction * 1920-1955 — Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza — became street boss in 1955. * 1955-1958 — Frank "Frankie Five Angels" Pentangeli — turned informant in 1959, commited suicide. ** Acting 1958-1959 — William "Willie" Cicci— turned informant in 1959. * 1959-unknown — Richard "Ritchie Two Guns" Nobilio — status unknown. Brooklyn faction * 1920-1955 — Salvatore Tessio — murdered in 1955. * 1955 — Albert "Al" Neri — moved to Nevada in 1955.5 * 1955-1961 — Fausto D. "Nick" Geraci Jr. — demoted in 1961, murdered in 1964. * 1961-unknown — Edward "Eddie the Turtle" Paradise — status unknown. Manhattan faction * 1934-1948 — Santino "Sonny" Corleone — also underboss, murdered in 1948. * 197?-197? — Joseph "Joey" Zasa — murdered in 1979. ** Acting 197?-1979 Anthony Squigliaro — murdered in 1979. Nevada faction * 1946-1955 — Frederico "Fredo" Corleone — became underboss in 1955. * 1955-1960 — Rocco Lampone — killed in 1960. * 1960-unknown — Albert "Al" Neri — moved back to New York with Michael at some point. Category:The Godfather Category:Fictional families